Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości
thumb Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - (ang. Total Drama School: Return to the past) jest to kolejna seria z cyklu reality-show Totalnej Porażki. Akcja dzieje się kilka dni po Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zadania odbywają się na terenie pewnego Liceum w Kanadzie. 23 starych uczestników, plus 14 nowych (8 mojego własnego autorstwa, 5 od AndyWorcka i 1 od Pana424) bierze udział w tej serii. Asystentem Chrisa jest jego kuzynka Natalie. W tej serii wygraną jest 1 000 000 $. Bezpośrednią kontynuacją sezonu jest Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd. Autorem loga TDS jest użytkownik AndyWorck. Wersja Polska *Łukasz Talik - Chris *Beata Deskur - Gwen *Jan Aleksandrowicz-Krasko - **'Owen' **'Noah' *Paweł Ciołkosz - **'Duncan' **'Ezekiel' *Dorota Furtak - Heather *Modest Ruciński' '-''' Trent''' *Klementyna Umer' '- Courtney *Monika Ambroziak' - Leshawna' *Magdalena Stużyńska-Brauer' - Sadie' *Joanna Pach' - Lindsay' *Joanna Górniak - Izzy *Michał Głowacki - Cody *Piotr Kozłowski' - Harold' *Katarzyna Łaska' - Katie' *Robert Kudelski - **'Geoff' **'Kurator Danny' *Karolina Dryzner - Bridgette *Michał Maciejewski - **'DJ' **'Policjant 2' (odc. Przegrani atakują *) *Agnieszka Kudelska''' - Beth''' *Miłogost Reczek - Chef *Andrzej Deskur - **'Tyler' **'Policjant 1' (odc. Przegrani atakują *) *Marta Zygadło''' - Eva''' *Waldemar Barwiński' - Justin' *Magdalena Krylik-Gruziel' - Vanessa' *Brygida Turowska - Megan *Edyta Jungowska - Violet *Aleksandra Rojewska - Sami *Aleksander Janiak - Alexander *Julia Gajda - Julie *Katarzyna Jakubowska - Katerine *Mateusz Markowski' - Matt' *Filip Matysiak - Philip *Paulina Brus - **'Pauline' **'Lai Chi' *Małgorzata Szafraniec - Margaret *Krzysztof Jakubowski - Christopher *Natalia Popko - Natalie *Julia Kołakowska - Millie *Wojciech Paszkowski - Max (odc. Przegrani atakują *) *Jacek Kopczyński - Drake (odc. Przegrani atakują *) *Joanna Węgrzynowska - Claire (odc. Przegrani atakują *) *Jarosław Boberek - Steve (odc. Przegrani atakują *) *Katarzyna Łaska - Sally (odc. Przegrani atakują *) *Janusz Wituch - MC (odc. Konkurs Tańca) *'Pan Kokos' *'i inni...' Odcinki 1 - pierwsza część odcinka 2 - druga część odcinka pod innym tytułem 3 - trzecia część odcinka pod innym tytułem *''' - w tym odcinku uczestnicy wyjeżdżają poza szkołę 5, 10, 15, 20 i 25 Uczestnicy Osobny artykuł Występowanie w poszczególnych sezonach '''Starzy *Ezekiel *Eva *Noah *Justin *Katie *Tyler *Izzy *Cody *Beth *Courtney *Harold *Trent *Bridgette *Lindsay *DJ *Geoff *Leshawna *Duncan *Heather *Gwen *Sadie *Owen *Pan Kokos 'Nowi' *Alexander *Julie *Katerine *Matt *Philip *Pauline *Margaret *Christopher Od AndyWorcka *Vanessa *Megan *Violet *Sami Od Pana424 *Millie 'Gospodarze programu' *Chris *Chef Hatchet (do odcinka 25.) *Natalie *Kurator Danny *Lai Chi (od odcinka 25.) Podział na drużyny Wrzeszczące Susły 137px *Ezekiel (wyeliminowanie) *Justin (wyeliminowanie) *Tyler (wyeliminowanie) *Izzy (wyeliminowanie) *Courtney (1. kapitan) (wyeliminowanie) *Harold (wyeliminowanie) *Bridgette (wyeliminowanie) *DJ (wyeliminowanie) *Geoff (wyeliminowanie) *Leshawna (wyeliminowanie) *Duncan (wyeliminowanie) *Alexander (wyeliminowanie) *Matt (wyeliminowanie) *Pauline (wyeliminowanie) *Margaret (wyeliminowanie) *Vanessa (2. kapitan) (wyeliminowanie) *Millie (wyeliminowanie) Zabójcze Okonie 137px *Eva (wyeliminowanie) *Noah (wyeliminowanie) *Katie (wyeliminowanie) *Cody (wyeliminowanie) *Beth (wyeliminowanie) *Trent (wyeliminowanie) *Lindsay (wyeliminowanie) *Heather (wyeliminowanie) *Gwen (wyeliminowanie) *Owen (wyeliminowanie) *Pan Kokos (wyeliminowanie) *Sadie (wyeliminowanie) *Julie (wyeliminowanie) *Katerine (kapitan) WYGRAŁA!!! *Philip (wyeliminowanie) *Natalie (wyeliminowanie) *Megan (wyeliminowanie) *Violet (wyeliminowanie) Drużyny oficjalnie zostały zerwane w 20 odcinku. Po rozwiązaniu drużyn *Justin (wyeliminowanie) *Izzy (wyeliminowanie) *Courtney (wyeliminowanie) *Harold (wyeliminowanie) *DJ (wyeliminowanie) *Leshawna (wyeliminowanie) *Matt (wyeliminowanie) *Pauline (wyeliminowanie) *Vanessa (wyeliminowanie) *Millie (wyeliminowanie) *Eva (wyeliminowanie) *Beth (wyeliminowanie) *Lindsay (wyeliminowanie) *Julie (wyeliminowanie) *Katerine WYGRAŁA!!! *Natalie (wyeliminowanie) *Megan (wyeliminowanie) *Violet (wyeliminowanie) *Sami (wyeliminowanie) *Christopher (wyeliminowanie) Kolejność odpadania *'Pan Kokos' - jako pierwszy, bo był bezużyteczny. *'Owen' - jako drugi, bo dziwnie się zachowywał. *'Geoff' - jako trzeci, bo miał najgorszy wynik z testu matematycznego. *[[Matt|'Matt']] - jako czwarty, bo był nerwowy, a dla uczniów głupi. *'Noah' - jako piąty, bo przegrał zadanie, był wolniejszy od Harolda. *'Eva' - jako szósta, bo pobiła Chrisa, była jeszcze bardziej nerwowa niż zawsze. *'Philip' - jako siódmy, bo przegrał swoje zadanie. *'Ezekiel '- jako ósmy, bo nie wrócił z "ubraniami", usprawiedliwiając się, że zgubił drogę, przez co drużyna Courtney przegrała. *'Bridgette - '''jako '''dziewiąta', bo uknuła plan z Mattem i Geoffem; okazało się, że chodzi z Duncanem i zraniła Courtney; nikt jej nie porwał. *'Tyler - '''jako '''dziesiąty', bo popłakał się jak dziewczyna. *'Lindsay - '''jako '''jedenasta', bo z miłości do Tylera poprosiła o wyrzucenie z programu. *'Justin - '''jako '''dwunasty', bo prawie się utopił nie mogłaby funkcjonować dalej z braku "ciacha", więc lepsze wyrzucenie, niż śmierć. *[[Alexander|'Alexander']] - jako trzynasty, bo przez niego Justin prawie utonął. *'Sadie - '''jako '''czternasta', bo robiła zadanie, które miała robić drużyna przeciwna. **Do programu wraca Matt. *'Izzy (Explosivo) - '''jako '''piętnasta', bo zatańczyła za bardzo seksownie, niż miała zamiar. *'Gwen - '''jako '''szesnasta', bo przegrani za bardzo się za nią stęsknili, zagalapowali się i niechcący zagłosowali na nią; została wyeliminowana po części przez Ezekiela, który przypomniał przegranym, że Gwen wygrała Wyspę Totalnej Porażki. *'Katie - '''jako '''siedemnasta', bo zrezygnowała z braku Sadie, choć nie była zagrożona. **Do programu wraca Lindsay i Justin. **Do programu dochodzi Vanessa. *'Heather - '''jako '''osiemnasta', bo padła ofiarą spisku Vanessy. *'Trent - '''jako '''dziewiętnasty', bo Vanessa była zazdrosna o niego, ponieważ Katerine wyznała mu miłość. **Do programu wraca Izzy jako Lady E-Scope. **Do programu dochodzi Millie. *'Cody - '''jako '''dwudziesty', bo przegrał zadanie matematyczne chociaż jest badzo dobry z matematyki. **Do programu dochodzi Megan. *'Duncan - '''jako '''dwudziesty pierwszy', bo niegrzecznie zachował się przy kuratorze, przez, co zabrali go do poprawczaka. **Do programu wraca Eva. *'Margaret - '''jako '''dwudziesta druga', bo świat dowiedział się, kim tak naprawdę ona jest. **Do programu dochodzi Violet 19 i Sami 20. **'Rozpadły się drużyny.' *'Courtney' - jako dwudziesta trzecia, bo dotarła jako pierwsza na metę, a niespodzianką było wyrzucenie z programu. *'DJ' - jako dwudziesty czwarty, bo dotarł na metę jako drugi i niespodzianką, którą dostał było wyrzucenie z programu. *'Harold' - jako dwudziesty piąty, bo przegrani uznali, że nic nie robi w programie, więc nie ma potrzeby trzymania go dalej. *'Leshawna' - jako dwudziesta szósta, bo wszczęła kłótnie z Chrisem o pozostawienie Harolda w programie przez co została zdyskwalifikowana z programu. *'Pauline' - jako dwudziesta siódma, bo pokłóciła się z Lindsay przez co popłakała się i straciła zaufanie do wszystkich. *'Julie' - jako dwudziesta ósma, bo stawała się trudną zawodniczką oraz wydało się, że po kryjomu knuje z Chefem. *'Eva' (po raz drugi) - jako dwudziesta dziewiąta, bo uczestnikom nie podobało się w jaki sposób ich traktuje. *'Natalie' - jako trzydziesta, bo wszystkich już denerwowała. *'Violet' - jako trzydziesta pierwsza, bo myślała, że wszyscy o niej zapomną w czasie kłótni Vanessa vs. Sami. *'Izzy (Lady E-Scope)' (po raz drugi) - jako trzydziesta druga, bo w ostatnim części zadania zaczęła rzucać we wszystkich jedzeniem. *'Megan' - jako trzydziesta trzecia, bo Vanessa uznała, że jest zboczona, ponieważ niechcący ja pocałowała. **Do programu dochodzi Christopher. *'Justin' (po raz drugi) - jako trzydziesty czwarty, bo poszło mu najgorzej w programie "Jeden z dziewięciu". *'Beth' - jako trzydziesta piąta, bo doznała uszczerbku na zdrowiu wraz z Chefem i musiała opuścić program. *'Sami' - jako trzydziesta szósta, bo zrezygnowała dla Matta oraz uważała, że czuje się w tej serii osamotniona i nie pasuje do grupki ludzi, która już została. *'Christopher' - jako trzydziesty siódmy, bo Chris postanowił, że to on ma odpaść, ponieważ cały czas narzeka na program. *'Millie' - jako trzydziesta ósma, bo obrażała Chrisa jest to do końca poważne, ale no wiecie. *'Lindsay' (po raz drugi) - jako trzydziesta dziewiąta, bo padła ofiarą spisku Lai Chi i Danny'ego, którzy uważali, że nie nadaje się na finał. *'Vanessa' - jako czterdziesta, bo wyszło na jaw, że sabotowała Katerine oraz Matta. *'Matt' - (po raz drugi) jako czterdziesty pierwszy, bo przegrał przez Julie, która myślała, że to Katerine. *'KATERINE' - została zwyciężczynią STP: PDP, a więc nie odpadła xD Stosunki między bohaterami Miłosne Odwzajemnione *'Duncan' i Courtney (do 9 odcinka, a później od 13) *'Geoff '''i '''Bridgette '(do 9 odcinka, a później od 13) *'Lindsay' i Tyler *'Cody '''i' Beth''' *'Pauline '''i '''Christopher' *'Katerine' i Trent Nieodwzajemnione ' *'Katie i Sadie do Justina *'Katerine '''do '''Cody'ego' *'Philipa '''do '''Julie' *'Bridgette '''do '''Duncana '(po części) *'Chef '''do' Julie''' *'Alexander '''do '''Katerine' Przyjaźnie *'Pauline' i Katerine i Julie i Matt i Philip i Alexander *'Katie' i Sadie *'Pauline '''i '''Margaret' *'Natalie' i''' Heather''' *'Millie' i Vanessa (przyjaźń skomplikowana) Sojusze *'Heather, Katie, Sadie, Julie i Natalie ' (zakończony w odc. 15) *'Justin' i Matt ' (''zakończony w odc. 24) *'''Leshawna i Vanessa (nie rozpoczęty z powodu konfliktów) *'Katerine', Megan i Julie (nie rozpoczęty z powodu konfliktów) *'Lindsay' i Beth ' (''zakończony w odc. 25) *'''Eva i Natalie (zakończony w odc. 23) *'Katerine',' Matt '''i' Lindsay''' *'Vanessa' i Millie (od odcinka 25.) Konflikty *'Vanessa' i Heather *'Vanessa '''i' Beth''' *'Katerine' i Heather, Natalie *'Megan' i Vanessa *'Megan' i''' Katerine''' *'Courtney' i wszyscy *'Millie' i Chef *'Lindsay' i Pauline *'Max',' Sami' i Matt *'Matt', Chris i Vanessa, Millie Ciekawostki *Matt, Katerine, Alexander, Julie, Philip, Pauline i Margaret znali się już przed programem. *W 15 odcinku zachowanie Katerine będzie bardzo podobne do postaci serialowej Kasi z "13 Posterunku" ten serial. *W odcinku Tragiczny musical Justin głosuje na Ezekiela, ponieważ ten nie podobał mu się jak grał w przedstawieniu. Tak naprawdę to kłamstwo, bo w czasie spektaklu Ezekiel błąkał się po szkole. *W odcinku Szkolne fobie Heather wyznaje, że boi się księży. Może to sugerować, że jest ateistką, ale nie jest to do końca wiadome. *W czasie kiedy Izzy przebywa w kurorcie przegranych nazywa się Lady E-Scope. Ma to powiązanie z Lady Gagą i Lady Starlight. *W odcinku 18 dowiadujemy się, że Margaret tak naprawdę jest starszą kobietą, która uczy biologii. *W odcinku 20 powraca fobia DJ'a z TDI. Lęk do węży. *Beth i Chef w 25 odcinku opuścili program z powodów zdrowotnych. *Katerine była jedynym kapitanem Zabójczych Okoni. *Katie i Sami były jedynymi uczestniczkami, które zrezygnowały z dalszej gry. *Matt był ostatnim chłopakiem w szkole. *Katerine została ostatnim Zabójczym Okoniem w szkole. *Katerine również nie była, ani razu zagrożona. *W odcinku 30 dowiadujemy się ciekawej rzeczy. Matt jest biseksualistą, co okaże się później nieprawdą. *Seria ta zaczęła się 13 września 2009, a zakończyła się 24 kwietnia 2010. Trwała zatem 223 dni i stała się najdłużej trwającą fikcją na WTP-FanFiction, której odcinki ukazywały się regularnie. Tabela uczestników Nota: '''Drużyny zostają zerwane w 14 odcinku, ale w 16 zostają ponownie wznowione. Tabela eliminacji Notki * '''Status: : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji (dzięki innym członkom drużyny) : - Przegrana konkurencji : - Zagrożenie : - Eliminacja (w głosowaniu) : - Eliminacja (z powodu przegranej konkurencji) : - Eliminacja (decyzją przegranych) : - Eliminacja (dyskwalifikacja) : - Rezygnacja : - Bez rozstrzygnięcia : - W tym odcinku nie było zadania : - Nieaktywny/-a * Drużyny: : - Kolor Zabójczych Okonii : - Kolor Wrzeszczących Susłów * Informacje: :1Tak naprawdę to w tym odcinku odpadł Tyler, ale Lindsay również poprosiła o dyskwalifikację :2W tym odcinku liczą się tylko głosy przegranych :3Izzy w tej serii używała 2 alter-ego: Explosivo i Lady E-Scope :4Beth leży nadal w szpitalu :5Natalie jako kuzynka nie bierze udziału, ponieważ ponownie zostaje pomocniczką :6Pan Kokos nie bierze udziału w tym odcinku :7Millie poprowadzi TDSL: Aftermath Twórcy *Justtin (GG: 10960880) mózg główny *Phyllis Chase (GG: 2586627) mózg boczny Kategoria:Zakończone fikcje